


Liar Liar

by SpacePancake



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Genderfluid Loki, Lady Loki, Post-Ragnarok, casual talk, loki is confronted with their past, lorelei is dead (or presumed so because that bitch is probably alive), no happy ending, no shakespearian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 12:10:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16832359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpacePancake/pseuds/SpacePancake
Summary: Amora the Enchantress makes an appearance after the events of Ragnarok wondering what happened and looking for her dead sister. Loki's the one that killed her.





	Liar Liar

**Author's Note:**

> Losely based on the Agents of Shield episode. All you have to know is that after thor the dark world, Lorelei escaped prison and came to Earth. Loki, as Odin, sent Sif after her and Lorelei was eventually thrown back into the Asgardian prison.
> 
> Loki threw Lorelei back in the Asgardian dungeon and never let her out before they unleashed Surtur on Asgard

The journey to Midgard was slow and uneasy. Loki both expected danger when he reached Midgard from the Avengers, but also at any time during their journey to it. You don't narrowly escape death again and not be a _little_ jumpy.

Thor wrote her off as overly paranoid, but Loki’s fears were validated when all of a sudden the entire ship began to shake with all the force of a richter 5 earthquake.

“Told you so.” Loki couldn't help but jab at Thor who was clinging to a piece of railing for dear life.

“Fuck off,” Thor replied quickly, “what's doing this?”

Loki felt the air around her. It felt familiar, she had to confirm her suspicions. She stuck her tongue out.

“What are you doing?” Thor asked.

“Tasting it.” She said with her tongue between her teeth. Although it likely sounded nothing like that considering she had her tongue between her teeth.

“You're what?”

Loki put her tongue back in. “I'm tasting it.”

“... why?”

“To recognise the magical signature.”

Thor frowned. “You can't recognise magic by tasting it.”

“Yes, I can.”

“No, you can't.”

Loki rolled her eyes. “Whatever, I'm going to go confirm my suspicions and when I find the magical source with my tongue you'll be eating your fucking words, shitstick.”

“Thot.” Thor replied having nothing else to say.

“Whore.” Loki replied warmly before letting her magic pull her towards the other magic source.

The magic was doing nothing to hide itself, it wanted Loki to find it. She knew _why_ too. Because she recognised the magic source, her suspicions confirmed by her tasting of the air.

She materialised in a room empty save for one woman sitting with one leg over the other on a low couch.

“Amora…” Loki said.

The blonde smiled. “Loki, you look good. She/her pronouns?”

“Thanks, you too. Yeah, she/her today.”

“Good. Then, _girl_ ,” She clapped her hands together and said the word with enough emphasis to kill a bilgesnipe. “What the fuck?”

“You saw Asgard then?” Loki guessed.

“Yeah, I fucking saw Asgard. Or rather, I _didn't_ see Asgard. What. The. Fuck?”

“Uhhhh, long story short: I have an evil sister called Hela who killed almost everybody. We had to destroy Asgard to kill her.”

“Right…” Amora said, pinching her nose. “Yeah sure, whatever. Fuck that place anyway. Where's Lorelei? Last I heard from her she escaped the Asgardian dungeons and was heading to Midgard. Has she left that dreadful rock yet?”

Loki’s breath caught in her throat. With all that had happened, she hadn't even _thought_ of Lorelei. “Amora…”

Amora gave her a look. “Oh, don't tell me you don't know. Everyone knows you took Odin’s place after the convergence, you had a statue of yourself built at your funeral. That's not Odin behaviour.”

Her hands were legitimately shaking. She had fucked up majorly here, Amora was going to kill her. Sure, she'd been locked away and ostracised for her crimes before but she had never had to so directly confront them before.

Still. Loki may have been the god of lies, but this time she couldn't lie.

“Sif was growing suspicious, I had to convince her I wasn't Odin.”

Amora stood up suddenly and prowled towards her like a cat. “Where _the_ _fuck_ is my sister, you pasty-ass motherfucker?”

“I locked her away in the dungeon.”

Amora waited.

“And I didn't get the chance to let her out before Asgard was destroyed.

Loki didn't even see Amora move until she felt a sharp pain against her cheek and her face was knocked sideways. Loki gingerly touched her stinging cheek and looked to Amora. The woman was breathing heavily, her hand still raised and her eyes brimming with hot tears.

“Amora…” Loki said gently.

“Don't.” She replied with more ice and venom than Loki thought possible to ever hear. “Just… don't.”

They both stood frozen for a moment until the door behind Amora opened wide and Thor stepped through. He smiled when he recognised her from the blonde curls and fringe skirt. “Ah, Amora! I haven't seen you since Loki’s last funeral!”

With the silence broken, Amora crumbled to the ground and let out a sob that was more like a war cry. Perhaps in her time on Midgard, Amora had inspired the legend of the banshee.

Thor’s eyebrows scrunched together. “What..?”

“Lorelei was on Asgard when it burned.” Loki answered, voice hollow. “I was the one who locked her away there.”

Thor rushed to Amora’s side, knelt on the ground beside her, and pulled the grieving woman into his arms. She didn't protest, but didn't melt into it either; simply let herself be pulled in whatever direction he wanted.

“Loki,” Thor said, “maybe you should…”

Loki nodded and moved towards the door. As she touched the button to open it, Amora spoke up. “Loki?”

Her voice had none of its usual melodic tune. It was torn and tired and empty.

She turned to see Amora glaring at her with a sort of furious fire in her eyes that Loki had never seen before. “Yes?”

“I will never forgive you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Lorelei's probably alive because she's a bitch, let's be honest


End file.
